


The Common Tongue

by Filigranka



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Aloth/Watcher if you squint, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Magic Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Mages being nerdy. And, perhaps, a little emotional.





	The Common Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



‘Is this a... notation system? A code?’ Aloth pointed to the doodles in Elia’s grimoire; flowers, suns, smiling faces.

Elia blinked.

‘They’re doodles. Sometimes you spend so much time learning the spell... One gets bored. When I’m bored, I doodle. Draw. Silly things. Just to let my mind wander.’ She smiled, taking Aloth’s grimoire, full of detailed comments. ‘But I so admire your self-discipline and love for the art!’

‘It wasn’t....’ Aloth hesitated. ‘I was concerned about wasting my family’s money. Afraid of disappointing my parents and—afraid of my father. These dots, here.’ He put his fingers next to hers. ‘They’re my failures. I made a dot every time I did something imperfectly.’

‘Seems pretty discouraging.’

‘No, it was—the opposite. They were meant to remind me what happened when I didn’t work hard enough. It motivated me. But it’s nice to have more natural relationship with magic, like you. All approaches to the art are valuable—’

‘I understand.’ Elia moved her hand, gently, and their fingers touched. Aloth didn’t pull back. ‘If you get tired next time studying the spells, perhaps you may change the dots into flowers? Two in one, a creative doodle and motivational reminder!’


End file.
